camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Pandia's Cabin
Pandia's Cabin Pandia's cabin is similar to Artemis' Cabin. It looks like a regular cabin made of brown and gray stones during daytime but shines like silver during nighttime. The cabin's roof is made of glass that attracts moonlight like a magnet and enables it to enter the inside of the cabin. This however works oppositely during daytime and whisks away daylight like an anti-magnet. The cabin has a small porch decorated with floating glowing orbs made of lunar energy. The cabin is also surrounded by patches of soil planted with moon lace flowers that only opens up and shines like silver during the night and closes and retracts it's petals during the day. It also has double doors made of polished ivory which are flanked by torches that spout silver fire. Cabin Announcements/Campers= Counsellor # William Anderson Lieutenant # Phoebe Cardew Members # Cherrie Fausters # Electra Bennett # Troy Harmon # Arabella Clark # Uller Manisson # Seth Ward #Brone Acheros # Kevin Blazer #Luna Anghel Gardi #Colton Owen #Sophie Nelleti #Oren Nelleti Adoption # Campers Not Year Round # Former Members of the Cabin Defectors # Left Camp # Dead # Pets #Milkshakes the cat (Owned by: Phoebe Cardew) |-| Photo Album= Gallery Template:Pandia's Cabin Photo Album |-| Powers= Offensive # Children of Pandia have the ability to form weapons out of pure moonlight which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. Non-combative objects can also be made out of this, but cannot generate any electricity as moonlight does not have any working parts. # Children of Pandia have the ability to focus an intense beam of moonlight which will burn anything it touches and may temporarily blind anyone at it's wake; the effect may also be applied to conjured weaponry or armor instead. Defensive # By deriving the moon's reflective surface, a physical aspect of it, children of Pandia have the ability to create a mirror made of pure moonlight which will reflect at least two weapons in order to attack others back. Once the mirror is used, it will break. It cannot be used repeatedly as it severely drains the user. # Children of Pandia have the ability to conjure a solid replica of the moon, roughly 2 to 3 times the size of the user, which will blunt most attacks for a short time but also slows the movement of the conjurer. Over time, the replica crumbles into dust. #Children of Pandia have the ability to use the gravity pull of the moon to slow down enemies giving them a high chance to dodge or avoid their opponent's attack. # Children of Pandia have the ability to bend the moonlight around them, concealing them for a short time. Passive # Children of Pandia can see perfectly at night as if it were day. # Children of Pandia are innately stronger at night. # All the powers of a child of Pandia are based on the phases of the moon. When using powers during a new moon, their powers take dimmer forms and of weaker power. As the phase of the moon changes towards a full moon, the child's powers become brighter and stronger. At last, the powers reach its full power and brightness during a full moon. It becomes weaker as the phase changes towards a new moon and so on and so forth. # Children of Pandia have the innate ability to create a sort of magical dew—droplets of water produced by a plant in transpiration—and use it to greatly nourish and heal any plant the dew is used into. Should the dew is used on soil, it may make the affected soil to become more fertile. # Children of Pandia are weaker during lunar eclipses,as their source of power is dimmed and weakened by the Earth's shadow. # Children of Pandia have the ability to actually ride moonbeams they have created, or natural ones created by the moon. Supplementary # Children of Pandia have the ability use moonlight to shine so bright that it blind the beholders for a short period of time. # Children of Pandia have the ability to create beams of moonlight, depending on the intensity they can use it to help them and others to see in the dark, or use it to distract an enemy momentarily by blinding them. #Children of Pandia have the ability to use the gravity push of the moon to pin down enemies to the ground, disabling them to move. 3 Months After a Character is Made # Children of Pandia have the ability to cause a "mock full moon" to appear in the sky for a short time (15 minutes at most), strengthening all of their attacks, whether physical or magical attacks. Primarily, this ability is used at day to compensate for their weakness during the said time. In addition, the mock moon causes an eclipse when used at day, which will greatly weaken any light-based attacks (pure light, sun light, rainbow light etc.) for a very short time. After the "mock moon" disappears, the user is considerably drained, all bonus strength received now gone. A user can only use it once every 24 hours. 6 Months After a Character is Made # Children of Pandia have the ability to use the forces of the moon to act violent and obtain survival instinct (similar to werewolves). While this may give them a great offensive bonus, it will blind them from friend or foe and attack anyone nearby and become reckless in their actions. During a full moon, the enhancement is at its maximum, but may drive the user to a state wherein they lose awareness of themselves that may last days. Once the user reverts back to their original self, they are drained considerably and incapacitated for some time. 9 Months After a Character is Made # Children of Pandia have the ability to shed their flesh into pure moonlight, granting them temporary flight and everything they touch enters a state of confusion, hallucinations and emotional distress, as the moon was deeply associated with emotions and illusions. The longer they maintain this form, the more energy it drains. When they revert back to their original form, they are drained greatly and may not move for moderate periods of time. Traits # Children of Pandia are more active during nighttime especially when the moon is full. # Children of Pandia are generally good astrologists and likes studying the heavenly bodies. |-| Treaties= Category:Cabins Category:Children of Pandia